just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DLC
Downloadable Content (also known as DLC) are additional pieces that are added to the game to further or enhance the gameplay. In Just Dance's case, DLC are usually additional songs that can be purchased by the consumer to play with. They first appeared in Just Dance 2 and ended in Just Dance 2015. Since Just Dance 2016, the Just Dance Unlimited service replaced the use of DLC. Types of DLC The most common DLC are brand new songs with brand new choreographies. In Just Dance 2014 (and for one song in Just Dance 2015), alternate DLCs were made, which were DLCs that had the same song, but a different routine for the song. For the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, along with the actual DLC, there was an option to try out the song as a demo. Aside from Just Dance 2, all games that had DLC used songs from past games and made those available as DLC. Songs For a list of new songs that are DLC, click here For lists of songs that were only repurposed into DLC in games that weren't their origins, look below. Just Dance 3 The Wii and Xbox 360 versions had DLC, where else the Playstation 3 version did not *Acceptable in the 80s (Xbox 360) *Alright *Baby Girl *Cosmic Girl (Xbox 360) *Dagomba *DARE *Fame *Funplex (CSS Remix) (Xbox 360) *Heart of Glass (Xbox 360) *I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) *Iko Iko *It's Raining Men *Jin Go Lo Ba (Xbox 360) *Just Mario (Wii) *Jump *Jump In The Line *Katti Kalandal *Kids in America *Louie Louie (Xbox 360) *Mashed Potato Time (Xbox 360) *Mugsy Baloney *Proud Mary (Xbox 360) *Rasputin *Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) (Xbox 360) *Step By Step (Xbox 360) *That's the Way (I Like It) *The Power *Toxic *U Can't Touch This *Walk Like An Egyptian *Who Let the Dogs Out Just Dance 4 *Baby Girl *Boom *Dagomba Just Dance 2014 *Beauty and a Beat *Moves Like Jagger Just Dance 2015 *Beauty and a Beat *C'mon *Just Dance *Kiss You The following are alternate DLCs. All of them except for Let It Go are available as DLC for Just Dance 2014, where else Let It Go is available as DLC for Just Dance 2015 *#thatPOWER (On Stage) *Applause (Alternate) *Blurred Lines (Extreme) *Just Dance (Sweat) *Let It Go (Sing Along) *Pound The Alarm (Extreme) Cost The cost of DLC is normally $2.99. (300 Wii Points for Wii users) Some DLC are $1.99 (200 Wii Points) and others are or were Free. Out of all of the DLCs, the following are Free. * Firework (Just Dance 2) * Roar (Just Dance 2014) * Break Free (Just Dance 2015) Roar is also available as DLC in Just Dance 2015, but it is not Free in said game The following were Free at one point in time, but were later given a price *Crazy Christmas (Just Dance 2) *Here Comes The Hotstepper (Just Dance 2) Where they can be accessed For Just Dance 2, DLC could only be accessed in the in-game Shop. For Just Dance 3, they could stil be accessed in the In-game shop, but could also be accessed in the Xbox Games Store for Xbox 360 users. Future games had all of those options along with the Playstation Network and Nintendo eShop. Good Girl, The Other Side, Dançando, and Till I Find You can only be bought in the PAL region, The World Is Ours and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) can be bought anywhere excpet Canada and the United States, and Papaoutai can only be bought in the NTSC region.